


A Million Apples

by Aneiria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Inspired by Art, Quidditch star Lyra, cake-wanting Scorpius, gummy baby Leo, loving dad Draco, tired mum Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria
Summary: Draco and Hermione have always shown their love for each other in one particular way - and after a hard day looking after their children, Draco doesn't need any excuse to prove his love to her again.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 15
Kudos: 278
Collections: Bitch Wellington: Kumatan's Smuff Squad





	A Million Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Nat's utterly adorable Malfoy family artwork! Go and check her out on [Tumblr](https://kumatan0720.tumblr.com/).

The house was quiet when Draco got home from work. Far too quiet, he thought nervously, as he poked his head into the kids’ playroom to find it empty. The kitchen was empty too, and the drawing room. Cautiously making his way upstairs, Draco found the master bedroom empty as well, and gently pushed open the door to his youngest son’s nursery. 

Draco’s heart melted when he saw his beautiful wife, fast asleep in the nursing chair, with four-month-old baby Leo equally asleep in her arms. 

Leo had been a surprise baby, an unexpected gift from a well-deserved family holiday in the Maldives, but secretly Draco had been delighted by the news when Hermione had told him they were expecting a third. 

Quietly walking over to them, Draco cast a silent stabilising charm to make sure Leo wouldn’t fall, and dropped a kiss on his sleeping wife’s head while ruffling Leo’s silky-soft sandy blond hair. Leo made an adorable snuffling noise in his sleep and Draco ached to take him in his arms but didn’t want to disturb either of them when they were sleeping so soundly. 

Instead Draco quietly left the room and made his way back down to the kitchen. Looking around closely this time he found the note in Hermione’s neat handwriting on the side telling him that Theo had taken Scorp and Lyra for the evening. That explained the peace and quiet then, Draco thought with a fond grin as he imagined his two oldest children running circles around their besotted uncle Theo. 

Reassured he now had a quiet evening ahead of him, Draco turned to the oven. 

He and Hermione had learned to cook the Muggle way together, long before any of their children had arrived. They’d discovered they both had a love for cooking, and many of their early pre-marriage dates had involved them making a mess together in the kitchen as they created new recipes and perfected old ones. 

Even now, after nearly ten years of marriage, cooking for each other was how they said “I love you”. Hermione would cook him his favourite – beef wellington – after a hard day at work. And once he discovered Hermione had a sweet tooth, Draco had learned to make desserts. Souffles, baked Alaska, cheesecakes, all perfected. He’d even spent a week in France learning how to make the best macarons from a master there. 

Rummaging through the pantry and finding a glut of autumn apples from the Malfoy orchard, Draco rolled up his shirtsleeves to his elbows, set out his utensils, and got started on one of Hermione’s favourites: tarte tatin. 

It took nearly two hours to prepare, and as Draco was finally placing the dessert in the oven to bake Hermione padded into the kitchen, barefoot and bleary eyed. 

‘Nice sleep, sweetheart?’ Draco asked as Hermione latched herself around his middle and he wrapped his arms around her. She nodded against him. 

‘It was blissful. I just fed Leo and put him back down, so we probably have an hour or so before he wakes again.’ 

‘Just enough time for dinner and dessert then,’ Draco said with a smile as Hermione sniffed the air. 

‘Are you making my favourite?’ she asked, her eyes sparkling. 

Draco nodded and smiled, gently manoeuvring her into a chair at the kitchen table before making her a cup of tea and then starting on a spaghetti carbonara for dinner. Hermione drank her tea and listened to him talk about his day, and then he listened to her talk about the children and her day as they ate. 

Draco had just made Hermione another cup of tea and cut her a slice of tarte tatin when Leo’s pathetic little cries started, magically enhanced through the Sonoros Hermione had cast. She started to get to her feet with a groan but Draco was already up, his hands gently pushing her back into her chair. 

‘You drink your tea,’ he said firmly. ‘I can take care of our son.’ 

‘I love you,’ she said with a smile as she picked up her tea cup. 

‘Love you too,’ he replied as he head out of the kitchen. 

Leo was awake by the time Draco got to him, and he picked his son up from his cot and cradled him against his chest. Leo’s hazel brown eyes, so like his mother’s, opened sleepily and looked up at Draco, his tiny pink mouth widening into a yawn. 

‘Hey little man,’ Draco said quietly as Leo snuggled against him, tiny fists tangling in the white of his shirt. ‘Shall we go downstairs and see mama?’ 

Leo gave him a little gummy smile and Draco nuzzled against his soft hair, breathing in the sweet baby smell of him, and walked him downstairs. 

By the time Draco got back into the kitchen, chaos had ensued. Theo was propped against the sink, his eyes tired but his smile bright as he chatted to Hermione. Scorpius and Lyra were screeching at each other in excitement, and when they saw Draco and Leo they rushed over to them, both children hugging a leg each. 

‘Dad, we had a great time at uncle Theo’s!’ Scorpius told him, his silver-blond hair windswept in the way that meant Theo had been playing Quidditch with them. Leo reached a chubby little hand down to curl in Scorpius’s hair. 

‘I beat Scorpius to the Snitch twice,’ Lyra announced proudly, tugging at Draco’s arm to get his attention to her. Leo gurgled happily and smiled at her. 

‘Well done, Lyra,’ Draco said encouragingly. ‘Have you both said thank you to Theo for looking after you this evening?’ 

‘Thanks uncle Theo!’ both children called out in unison. Theo smiled and gave Draco a nod. 

‘Pleasure as always, kids,’ he said. ‘Good to see you Draco. Come round on Sunday for a roast?’ 

They agreed and said their goodbyes, Draco walking Theo to the Floo, and when Draco walked with Leo back to the kitchen, the house was certainly no longer quiet. 

‘Please Mum, can we have a piece of Dad’s cake?’ Scorpius was asking desperately as Lyra jumped up and down next to him. ‘If you loved us you’d let us!’ she added. Hermione’s eyes met Draco’s as she struggled not to laugh. 

‘Looks like we’re not the only ones in this family who show love through food,’ she said with a smile. 

As Leo started to chew on Draco’s hand with his hard little gums, and Hermione started to slice off two pieces of tarte tatin for Scorpius and Lyra, Draco’s heart swelled with love.

Draco Malfoy would gladly spend the rest of his life in a kitchen, working over a hot stove or rolling out pastry or peeling a million apples, if it meant showing his family how much he loved them.


End file.
